


Meander

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [51]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and slightly a nuiscance, original star wars people, who are more cryptic than the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Meander- to wander around aimlesslyA nomad group of sentient decided that the middle of a battlefield was the best place to meander to and Anakin is frustrated.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 7





	Meander

The galaxy was a vast, diverse place and it was host to a variety of cultures. This included nomads of all shapes and sizes, Ahsoka knew this. But when a group showed up in the middle of the battlefield, saying they were just wandering, she couldn’t believe it. Wandering was one thing, but to not actively avoid active battle zones, well that was just plain stupid.

“Why are you here?” her master asked.

“We come not for a reason but are here because we are here.”

And Ahsoka thought the Jedi were cryptic.

“Well, we need you to leave, this is a warzone, in case you hadn’t noticed, and we don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Yes, but the very taking of a direction defeats the direction.”

Ahsoka shared a look with Rex of utter bewilderment.

“Would you please just go?” Anakin nearly begged, starting to get frustrated.

“Ah but we go where we must, when we must and it is not the time.”

Anakin groaned but Ahsoka was just glad she could make some sense of what they were saying.

“Alright fine,” Anakin exclaimed, at his wit’s end. “Stay here but don’t blame me if you die. Men, try to work around them and protect them if you can but it’s not your fault if they die.” Anakin then stalked off, muttering about how if the nomads got in his way and men died, he was going to kill them.

The sad thing was that Ahsoka wasn’t a hundred percent sure he was joking.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a pounding headache at the moment and don't have the power to edit this right now, so hopefully, it's readable and I will remember to lightly edit this tomorrow.  
> Edit: Yay! I did remember! And all I had to do was add a word because I wanted to, change a word, and fix a capitalization error.


End file.
